Super Me
Super Me is the forty-seventh'US'/forty-sixth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield disguises himself as Ultra Powerful Guy so Nermal can give him what he wants. Plot Garfield and Nermal watch Ultra Powerful Guy on television, with the superhero thwarting a bank robber. Nermal asks Garfield for a potato chip, which Garfield initially declines. When Nermal is offered one, he merely gets the empty bag. In retaliation, Nermal uses his cuteness to get a pizza from a couple driving by, then claims that he doesn’t “have a slice to share” with Garfield. Garfield is convinced that Nermal would show sympathy for Ultra Powerful Guy, and proceeds to disguise himself as the superhero. After receiving sardines from Jon, Odie encounters Garfield as Ultra Powerful Guy. Garfield asks Odie about “Dr. Drastic”, who is said to currently be disguised as Jon and involved with making explosive devices disguised as sardines. Garfield “helps” Odie by eating the sardines. When Jon returns, Odie becomes hostile to him. In the city, Garfield finds Nermal looking for a cat show to enter and win. He goes into a phone booth to consult a phone book. He finds a show, but finds himself trapped in the booth (due to Garfield secretly blocking the door with a broom). Garfield gets the door open (by falling onto the broom), then convinces Nermal that he is Ultra Powerful Guy. Nermal uses his cuteness to get a plate of spaghetti for the alleged superhero. Garfield then requests that Nermal leave him alone as he eats. While walking down the sidewalk, Nermal meets the real Ultra Powerful Guy’s alter ego, who notifies him of two criminal men. Garfield attempts to save Nermal from a runaway dumpster in order to earn dessert, which results in him encountering robbers Moe and Joe (who argue if they can pull off a heist without being stopped by Ultra Powerful Guy). Moe and Joe are convinced that Garfield is Ultra Powerful Guy, and when Garfield takes off his mask, the two criminals think they have discovered the hero’s secret identity (namely as a fat cat). Garfield returns to Nermal and gets him to bring him dessert. Nermal is disappointed with his “hero” due to his not-so-heroic actions. When Nermal finds Moe and Joe preparing to rob a bank, he gets Garfield to try to stop them. Moe and Joe try to divert Garfield with a catnip mouse, which has no effect on him (but does on Nermal). The robbers depart in their van once the real Ultra Powerful Guy shows up. Garfield gets his cape caught in a van door, causing him to be dragged along with them. Ultra Powerful Guy chases them down and captures them. Ultra Powerful Guy commends Garfield for helping him get Moe and Joe. Nermal praises Ultra Powerful Guy, then wonders who is the real deal. Garfield and the real Ultra Powerful Guy avoid giving him an easy answer, before leaving him stranded on the moon. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Nermal Major Characters *Ultra Powerful Guy *Joe (voiced by Wally Wingert) *Moe (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Bank Robber (voiced by Jason Marsden) *Man #1 (voiced by Frank Welker) *Woman #1 (voiced by Julie Payne) *Man #2 (voiced by Wally Wingert) *"Weakest Brain" Hostess *Woman #2 (voiced by Julie Payne) Trivia *Nermal's watch resembles Garfield's time-stopping watch from Time Master. *The man who is Ultra Powerful Guy resembles the station manager from Guest from Beyond. Cultural References *Garfield mentions Batman twice- first in the dumpster, and again when stuck with the robbers' van. In both instances, he claims that the situation that he is in would not happen to Batman. Gallery Super Me 3.png Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes